Parental Control
by LMG
Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV 'Parental Control'. H/D -NEW CHAPTER 7/27/12
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being such great BETA, though she has not gotten her hands on this one yet.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV 'Parental Control'.

ENJOY!

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

"Get in here and sit down, Draco!" Lucius screamed at his son. Now, he normally wouldn't scream, yell, hit, or anything to Draco but this had been the last straw.

"Dad?" Draco stuck his head in the door. "What's up?"

Lucius growled, "sit down!"

Draco was confused, he had just gotten in from class, though he hated it, and hadn't had time to do anything. "Okay, Dad, what happened?"

"Where is your car, Draco?" Lucius calmed himself with sheer force of will.

"My car? Dad I just got in, it's in the garage." Draco's confusion was clear.

"And last night?"

Draco flushed, "ah, no, I let Blaise take it." He lowered his head, afraid to meet his father's now cold eyes. Blaise had picked him up this morning for class. He had not wanted to let Blaise take his car as his father expressly forbid him driving it, but Blaise had convinced him. What Draco had gotten out of the deal, a blowjob, had been worth it at the time as Blaise didn't really like doing that for Draco.

"I see." Lucius sat back and studied his son. Draco had went from an outgoing, fun-loving, and affectionate young boy, to a quiet, studious, and intelligent young man. What he saw in that disaster of a boyfriend Lucius just did not know. He was tired of the way that Blaise treated his son but nothing his mother or him said would change Draco's mind. Draco fancied himself in love with the other boy but Lucius was positive that Blaise was only with Draco for the benefits, the Malfoys' money and social standing.

Going on his suspicions he had had Blaise followed. His heart hurt for his son. Blaise was cheating on Draco, and with a woman. Draco would be hurt by the cheating but devastated by the fact it was with a female. Draco had had a hard time dealing with and accepting the fact that he was gay. Lucius and Narcissa, Draco's mother, were happy when Blasie had originally come into the picture. They had thought that he was all that he made himself to be but after nine months of their dating, Draco had changed, and not for the better.

Lucius had thought that Blaise was doing something but had no proof, until this morning. Not physically, Draco wouldn't have stood for that. But Draco's self esteem had been fine when he had met Blaise, but in last couple of months, Narcissa and he had seen that self esteem disappear. Now, Draco questioned everything he did, from his hair to if his jeans were too tight. Worried for his son, Lucius was at a loss to what to do for him.

Thus he knew where Draco's car had been last night and the fact that Draco had not been in it. "Why?"

"His car was in the shop and he had to get over to Theo's to set up for the party tonight."

It was Draco's birthday in two weeks but Blaise would be gone up north for an interview with a local band there. Blaise played the drums in a band here that was going to be disbanded soon and he was looking for another band to play in. Draco was upset that he wasn't going to be here for his birthday, he was going to be 19, and this party was Blaise's way of saying sorry.

"Draco, we have told you before that no one is allowed to drive your car." Lucius kept his voice even though he wanted to yell at his son, both he and Narcissa had learned the hard way not to bad mouth Draco's boyfriend. Blaise got really upset and took it out on Draco, calling him names and saying he was going to leave him. The last time it had taken Draco pleading with his parents to apologize to Blaise and for Lucius that had been the last straw.

"I know." Draco whispered. He figured his parents were going to take his car away now.

"Go up and get ready for your party, Draco. And be careful tonight."

Draco was so shocked that his father was going to drop it that he just nodded and ran out of the room.

Lucius sighed and picked up the envelope that was on the desk in front of him. All he could do was glare at it in anger.

"Couldn't do it, I see." The sweet soft voice of his lovely wife came from behind him.

"I hate the way that that bastard treats my son, but I can't be the one to tell him, Cis." He threw the disgusting thing back on his desk.

"I know, Love." Narcissa wrapped lightly scented arms around her husband from behind. "Draco won't leave him, no matter how bad he treats him. He doesn't want to be alone."

Lucius nodded his head. Both of them had agreed on that one point. They both thought that Draco would retreat into himself if he didn't have someone that could bring him out of his personal shame of being gay. Neither of them could understand how they, his parents, were more accepting of their son's homosexuality then Draco was.

"I might have an idea." Narcissa said softly as she placed a gentle kiss on Lucius' neck.

"Oh." Lucius breathed out not knowing if he was responding to her action or her statement, Narcissa drew back and walked around to sit on the arm of his chair.

Lucius wrapped an arm around her and waited for her to let him in on her idea. She had the greatest ideas too.

"I was at the Mall today and there was an American T.V. station there that was announcing that they were going to be doing a British episode of a show that was doing well there. It is called 'Parental Control'. I was intrigued and stood to listen. It sounds like just what we need. Contestants sign up and are interviewed by the parents and the parents pick two people out of a punch of applicants and those two go on a date with their child. After the dates, the parents and the child discuss who to pick, one of the new ones or the old one. Unfortunately, the child has the final say." Narcissa waited as she watched the calculating look on her husbands face.

"So, while Blaise is gone we have time to convince Draco to go out on a date with the person that we pick."

"Yes, dear."

Lucius pulled his wife onto his lap and kissed her passionately. "I love your plans."

Narcissa giggled and pulled Lucius up out of the chair. "Our appointment is Monday morning at 9:30." Draco will be in class and Lucius was sure he could move his appointments around to be available at this time.

With a low growl Lucius chased his giggling wife up the stairs to their bedroom where they were not seen again until the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sighed and looked around again for Blaise. This was his party, held by his boyfriend and he hadn't seen him in over 45 minutes. He took a drink of his watered down gin and coke and sighed again. He pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and went in search of his missing boyfriend. He found him in Theo's bedroom talking animatedly on his cell phone. Draco couldn't hear what he was saying as the music was too loud but he looked angry about something.

Draco walked up and pulled him into a hug and said loudly, "something wrong, Love?"

He was shocked when Blaise threw an angry look at him and pushed him off of him and stomped from the room. Draco stared after him, mouth gaped open, hand empty of the class that Blaise had knocked out of his hand, and angrier than he had been in a long time.

"What the fuck?" Draco whispered as he leaned down to pick up his empty class.

Draco straightened up and saw Theo standing at the door watching him, "what's wrong with him?"

Theo knew what was wrong, Blaise had been talking to the girl he had been fucking for the last four months. She was angry that he wasn't going to come see her tonight and that when he had seen her last night, he had been driving Draco's car. Theo knew that his friend was just using Draco and he felt bad about it but not bad enough that he was going to say anything. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders in answer to Draco's question.

Draco scowled. Some party this was turning out to be. "I'm going to get a refill." Draco was planning on getting spectacularly drunk tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a new one as well. I do hope you like it. This did NOT get sent to my BETA, my one-shots rarely do. However, as there were some mistakes, I offer this re-post. I fixed some other things I found wrong as well. That's what you get when you want to post something before it has been gone over with a fine tooth comb. My apologies.

ENJOY!

LMG


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being a great BETA though she hasn't actually seen this one yet.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV 'Parental Control'.

ENJOY!

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

Chapter Two

Draco sighed when he got home. The lunch with his mother had been a strain. She had not been amused when she heard that his birthday party had been a complete bust. Blaise had left him at Theo's house! Left him, and two days later, he still hadn't heard from him.

He could tell his Mum had tried very hard not to say anything derogatory about his boyfriend. He knew both his parents were trying really hard. It had been harder for Draco, the homosexual, to come to terms with his sexuality than it was his parents. How screwed was that? It did confirm that his parents loved him and only wanted what was best for him but he knew that they did not like his boyfriend. No matter how hard they tried to act like they did. Sometimes, though he would let none of them know it, he thought it was funny they way the three of them acted towards each other.

He remembered the time his father had physically assaulted Blaise. It had been for a comment that neither of the two young men had thought they could hear and Draco had been ashamed that his parents had heard it. That was at the beginning of their relationship.

Sometimes Draco questioned why Blaise was with him. He was rude. He was disgusting. And…sometimes Draco just really didn't like him. Draco had been raised to be polite at all times. He had found Blaise to be a breath of fresh air and fun to be around. He had been there for Draco in a time of his life where he had needed him.

As he finished his shower and lay in bed he wondered what was going to happen next with him and Blaise and if there was even going to be a next. He loved the man, he really did. He sighed heavily as he turned over. He had a rough week coming up and he was going to use this weekend to do absolutely nothing. He wasn't even going to think about how much he was missing Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius and Narcissa sat in a conference room at the hotel across from the Mall. There had been such a huge response that the producers had had to move the proceedings there so that there was enough room. Surprisingly the line outside their door, the homosexual side, was almost as long as the one on the heterosexual side. As they had walked in, both Lucius and Narcissa, had studied the ones standing in line that they could see. Lucius had sneered, a dismal lot in his opinion, but he had promised his wife that he would go along with this. Hell, they might get lucky and find a real gem today.

The first thing that they had done was sit down and go over all the legal stuff and then they were sent to the small room where they would get to meet each young man who had signed up. From those they could pick fifty and from those fifty they each got to pick one. The problem was there had to be 300 men outside!

Lucius rubbed his head hard, he could feel a migraine coming on. He sighed as he waited for the first one to come through the door. With only a small glance towards Narcissa he turned towards the opening door with a sneer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was bored. He hated standing in line. He ignored the man trying to get his attention and turned to the one standing beside him. He didn't know what had possessed Ron and him to do this. He sighed and laid his head back against the wall he had been leaning on. "Tell me again why we are doing this?"

The red head next to him snorted. "I'm doing this to find someone and you are doing this because I blackmailed you."

"Ah, yes," Harry snapped his head towards his best friend. "Now I remember."

"Look, Harry, you need to find someone." Ron was earnestly trying to convince his friend to stay. "After what Dean did to you, you have pushed everyone away but me and my family."

Harry sighed and just nodded. He didn't want to remember Dean but he could never repay what the Weasley's had done for him when he had broken down. He looked down at the number he was holding onto and not for the first time that morning wanted to crush it and throw it as far away from him as he could. But Ron was right, he had been blackmailed. And if it was one thing that Harry did, it was never go back on his promises, blackmailed from him or not.

A man with long greasy hair walked into the large room where all the contestants were sitting or standing. "All those with a number starting with the letter N-Z, follow me." Without waiting to see if anyone was following him, he turned sharply on his heel and left the room.

Harry sighed again as he pushed himself to a standing position. He found that now he was here, he was actually interested in what was going on. Not that he expected to be picked, he tended to be on the shy side, but he was looking forward to the possibility. Of course, he couldn't let Ron know this so he scowled at him and walked off, not responding to his best friends call of 'good luck'.

Because of his hesitation he ended up at the end of the line but that was okay by him. He didn't have anything else to do today so why not stand in line with a bunch of other gay men and compete with them for the ultimate prize, a date with another gay man. Harry snickered to himself. Even if he didn't get picked, he at least got to hear some of the lamest pick-up lines he had ever heard. He even had to turn down a few.

It was four hours later, and countless anxious parents asking stupid and embarrassing questions, that he was shown into what he hoped was the last room. He couldn't believe some of the questions parents were asking. He had blushed so many times in the last six hours he was sure his face was permanently red. After the first dozen interviews were past him he had stopped being so self-conscious of the camera crew at the back of each room.

Harry caught his breath at the beautiful couple that was sitting on a couch across from the only other chair that was in the small room. All blond hair and aristocratic faces. If their son was half as beautiful as they were then he would love to be the one that they picked. Harry walked slowly towards them aware that he was being scrutinized. He felt himself blush as he leaned over to shake the man's hand.

"Hello." Harry nodded to the man and was pleased when he nodded back.

Harry turned to the woman and instead of just shaking her hand he got the weirdest impulse to kiss the back of her hand. Never one to ignore his impulses he did just that. "Ma'am."

"My name is Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you." Harry had been told that his voice was one of the sexiest out there. A childhood injury had bruised his voice box and when he was able to talk again, his voice was low and gruff with a hint of sexuality that underlined it. No matter how Harry talked his voice always had the quality. Try being a teenager and sounding like that. Sometimes peoples reactions had been bloody embarrassing.

He turned to sit and missed the telling look between the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Does anyone know what FanBox is?

ENJOY!

LMG


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being a great BETA though she hasn't actually seen this one yet.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV 'Parental Control'.

ENJOY!

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

Chapter Three

Lucius wanted to go home. He was tired and he was irritated and if those fools running this thing sent another self absorbed, tattooed, steroid-induced beef man in here he was going to scream. The second the door opened he was intrigued.

Narcissa gasped as the most lovely young man they had seen today stepped into the room. As he listened to the man explain something to him she reached out and touched Lucius' arm. That one touch told him that she liked this one.

When he approached they could see he was dressed casually but well, black slacks and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to show his tanned arms and the top three buttons undone to show that his throat was as tanned as his arms. His hair was a little unruly but the deepest black they had ever seen. His eyes flashed a beguiling deep green that was seen even through the small framed glasses he wore. He looked very fit too. When he shook hands with Lucius and then kissed the back of Narcissa's hand, their estimation of him went up.

Narcissa dearly hoped that this interview went well. She even liked his name. Sharing a look with her husband, Narcissa nodded and with a smile turned to introduce them to the delightful young man that she hoped could prove to her Draco that he was worth being happy.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband, Lucius. We are here to interview for the chance to date our son, Draco."

Harry nodded his head once and smiled shyly at them. "Please, call me Harry." He hadn't asked the other parents to call him by his name but there was something about these two that intrigued Harry.

Lucius inclined his head before asking his first question. "You are 20, right, Harry."

"Yes, well not really, I will be in 11 days. That producer guy said just to put down 20." Harry blushed. He felt awkward but also comfortable around them.

"My son, Draco, will be 19 in 15 days. Isn't that sweet, Lucius?" Narcissa gushed. She liked this boy so much more than any of the others and had already decided she was going to pick him.

Lucius spared a glance at his wife and frowned. He could tell that Narcissa was going to have this young man as her pick and frankly, he agreed with her. The only way he wasn't going to be picked is if he turned out to be a freak and Lucius wasn't getting that kind of vibe from him. He appeared to be a quiet, confident, young man. A perfect compliment to his son.

"Have you been to college and if so, where?" Lucius couldn't understand why his very intelligent son had taken up with someone with no ambition like his current boyfriend.

"I actually went to the States for college. I had a chance to go to the best college there and though I missed my family the entire time I was gone, it was worth it." Harry wasn't going to brag. If they asked for a deeper answer he would give it to them.

"And your parents, do they live around here?" Narcissa asked with a bright smile. Lucius glared at her, what a stupid question, they were here to ask important questions not silly ones!

Harry frowned and shook his head, "no, my parents are dead."

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry." Narcissa reached out and grabbed Harry's hand she felt so bad for having put that sad look in his eyes.

"It's okay, ma'am, they have been gone for a while." Harry wasn't sure but this interview was going very different than the others. He felt like he was making a connection to these two and it was beginning to worry him. What if they didn't pick him? What if they did, and their son didn't pick him?

"You said earlier that you missed your family while you were in the States." Lucius said sharply thinking he had caught Harry in a lie.

Harry snorted, "I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle when I was young but the Weasley's raised me."

"What do you do for a living, Harry?" Lucius wouldn't let Narcissa pick another slacker. Blaise was bad enough.

Harry smile was fetching and it was obvious he loved whatever it was that he did. "Right now, I'm helping the Weasley's at their shop. But I will be starting at Patisserie Valerie in Soho in January."

Patisserie Valerie first opened its doors in 1926, in nearby Firth Street, when a Belgian born Madam Valerie decided to introduce a taste of the continent to the English. The restaurant in Soho has a long tradition as a meeting place for the students of the near by Art Schools, Media personnel and literati many a famous celebrity and film star has been sighted alongside the colourful characters Soho has always attracted through the years. Soho's delightful shop offers London's best pastries. Window displays feature glistening pastries, intricate pies, fruit-topped tartes, and gargantuan, beautifully iced cakes that even the most disciplined patrons can't resist. The front case offers goods to go, and a seating area in back offers Victorian ambiance and a relaxing place to enjoy a fine cup of coffee. It is considered the premier restaurant for a confectionary chef to work in and Harry was very proud of his accomplishment.

Narcissa and Lucius were suitably impressed with Harry's occupation. It took drive and will to succeed in the restaurant business and for Harry to be as young as he was and to have such a prestigious position bode well for him.

"What kind of shop do the Weasley's own?" The name was familiar to Narcissa but she couldn't place it.

"Oh, they own WWW-" before Harry could finish Narcissa squealed.

"Oh my! I love their chocolates! So does Draco, we always fight over the last one."

"Why thank you."

"What will you be doing at Patisserie Valerie?"

"I am a confectionary chef." You could tell that Harry was proud of his accomplishments.

"Oh!" Narcissa loved her sweets. Her estimation of Harry just went through the roof.

Even if Lucius decided he didn't like Harry she was going to pick him, besides the only person that had a bigger sweet tooth than her was Draco.

Harry just smiled at the blonde woman and waited for the next question. He wasn't sure how many they were allowed to ask or how long the interview was suppose to be so he waited with his usual patience. He could see Lucius frowning at his wife and tried to keep the knowing smile from his face, that man loved his wife to distraction, it was plain to see on both of their faces.

Lucius studied the young man before him as he barely listened to what his wife and Harry where talking about. There was something about this young man that seemed to draw the older Malfoy's in and Lucius could not pin-point it either.

A flick of the eye towards him and an aborted hand movement gave him a place to start. "Harry," he fit in between one subject and the next of Narcissa's, "you seem…different."

Harry looked confused, "different, sit?"

"Yes." Lucius continued to study the young man before him.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I am gay." Harry was the reddest he had ever been, he was positive.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said sharply.

Lucius nodded his head. "I did think so as we are looking for a date for our 'son'. My statement was meant to point out your attitude, not your preference."

"Attitude?"

"Yes, Harry. My wife and I understand that there are two types of gay men. Flamboyant and beef cake. You seem to fall into neither character."

Harry didn't have anything to say to that. "I- well I-" He sighed and looked away for a second. "You are right, Mr. Malfoy. There are those types. But most are just regular people who want the same thing as anyone else. Love, family, home- gays or lesbians there is no difference."

"Once again you are absolutely correct. But I mean you seem less…enthusiastic as the others we saw today."

Harry laughed and subconsciously ran a hand through his gorgeous soft hair. A slight blush could be seen as well. He couldn't believe he had went off on them! Now that he knew exactly what the question was he wasn't sure he wanted them to know. What would they think of him? He mumbled something hoping that the Malfoy's would drop it and ask some more questions.

Narcissa's light laugh rang out in the still room. She had heard but her scowling husband hadn't.

"I missed that Harry."

For the first time since he walked in that door he felt ashamed he was here. "I said -- I am being blackmailed."

For seconds the disbelief on Lucius' face priceless.

Then Narcissa started to really laugh, Harry had to join in, and then a grunt Lucius succumbs as well. They laughed for a few minutes before is slowed down so that Narcissa could ask more questions.

"What are your hobbies, Harry?" Narcissa asked. She knew Blaise liked to go out to the clubs and he always dragged a protesting Draco along with him.

"I don't like to go to clubs. I prefer a drink, preferably wine, at home and I enjoy picnics and hiking."

"How boring." Lucius finally found something that he didn't like about Harry.

Harry grinned and it was lovely and a little sneaky looking, "of course, for my birthday I am going skydiving."

Narcissa was delighted. She laughed and turned to her husband. "Now dear, don't be picky."

"It's okay. Mrs. Malfoy, really…I was just teasing him."

"Please, call me Narcissa. So, you aren't going skydiving?"

Harry laughed, "oh no, I am going. Last year I was still in the States and my friend took me to the Grand Canyon. We spent a week hiking and rappelling."

"You seem such a contradiction, Harry." Lucius was finding himself liking this boy more and more.

Harry tilted his head to one side and asked, "how so?"

"A confectionary chef who likes a glass of wine at home and hiking and picnics."

"You make me sound like a personal ad."

Lucius snorted, "you blow that out when you add in skydiving and rappelling."

All three laughed and it took a moment for them to calm down. Lucius decided to ask what he felt was another big question.

"Harry…what do you look for in a partner?"

Harry frowned and paused to think before speaking slowly. "I know most people say smile, butt, or clothes but I look for the eyes. A smile can be fake, a butt can be padded, and clothes can be bought but eyes…they are the window into the soul. You can learn everything that matters about someone just by looking them in the eye. You can hide emotions behind a cold mask but rarely can you hide from someone looking in your eyes."

Lucius and Narcissa sat quietly as they took in what Harry said. Lucius couldn't help a faint smile at what he had just heard. He made his living by being able to judge a person upon first meeting them, and he did this by looking them in the eye. Harry was right, eyes can tell a persons story.

Narcissa saw something that she knew her husband didn't, Harry's eyes flashed a deep sadness for a second. "You've been hurt?"

Harry blushed deeply and looked away from both of them. "I'm sorry but I don't…"

"It's okay Harry. I think the interview is over." Lucius interrupted the young man before he was anymore embarrassed. He turned to his wife and he saw the sympathy she had for Harry even with this short of a meeting. "Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked at Lucius and nodded. They hadn't been married as many years as they had without coming to know how the other thought. "Harry, we would like to ask if you would consider taking our son out on a date?"

"Um, are you sure you can tell me here? I thought they called us back?"

"I'll let them know we have picked you." Narcissa stood with a glint in her eye that Harry couldn't define.

He heard Lucius snort and turned back to him from where he had turned to watch her go with wide eyes. "Is she- is she always like that?"

Lucius laughed, "always. Once she makes up her mind, come hell or high water, she will make sure she gets what she wants."

Harry laughed. His laugh was low and scratchy, just like his voice. Lucius was pleased, he knew his son well enough to know that Draco was going to flip for Harry.

"This interview was different from the others." Harry just managed to stop the blush.

"How so?" Lucius knew what he was talking about. The second Harry had walked through the door he had known that he would be picked. So, they had decided to forgo the idiot questions that the producer had wanted them to ask. It was their interview after all, they should get to decide what questions to ask.

"Well," now Harry couldn't stop the blush from heating his face, "the questions you asked were different but still enough to get a feel for who I am."

"Did you want us to ask you about your sex life?"

Harry started in surprise, "no!"

Lucius laughed at Harry's look of horror. "Harry, Narcissa and I didn't use the list of questions because we knew when you walked through that door that you were one of the ones we would pick."

"Oh." Harry was quiet for a few moments and the asked shyly, "how did you know?"

"The way that you carry yourself, the way you introduced yourself, and the fact that you were so red when you walked in that we were afraid you were going to catch on fire."

Harry hadn't thought his face could get any redder but he was wrong. He heard the door open and turned to see Mrs. Malfoy walk back in a very pleased look on her face.

"That's that. So, Harry," she settled back into her chair next to her husband and took his hand in hers, "we would like to ask if you would want to take Draco out on a date?"

Harry had thought that he had blew it. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping before he smiled happily. "I'd be delighted too. If he is even half as great as you two, I am sure I will enjoy myself."

"Not too much, Mr. Potter." Lucius said but his words were tempered with a huge smile.

Harry laughed and blushed again. "Ah, no, sir, not too much."

Narcissa hit Lucius on the arm, "Lucius, stop it!"

They laughed and Harry stood to shake Lucius' hand and kiss the back of Narcissa's. "I look forward to seeing you again. Narcissa, come by WWW anytime."

"Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

Harry left the room, a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Maybe coming here, blackmail and all, was going to be worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want, Harry, of course, so who are you going to pick?"

"Of course, My Dear. I'm picking this one." Lucius passed over a folder.

"But Lucius! This one is worse than Blaise!"

"I know." Lucius was pleased he had shocked his wife enough to silence her. It wasn't often he was able to do that.

"Oh dear, have I told you today that I love you?"

"Only three times."

"Only three? Here's four, I love you, Lucius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was told that he would receive the date and time for his date with Draco in about a week. He took the packet that had all the legal stuff on it, what was okay to do and what wasn't, and started planning his date with Draco. Already he felt a connection with the other man, just from the 45 minute interview he'd had with his parents. God! He hoped that he could pull this off. He would just have to push his normally shy nature to the edge. He already knew what they were going to do, Narcissa had supplied him with the idea herself.

Draco loved sweets, so Harry, being a confectionary chef, was going to make some for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was tired, hungry, irritable, and horny when he got in late Monday night. A surprise quiz in economics had started the headache he now had and each class had just added to it. He wanted a cup of tea, maybe a biscuit or two, a shower, and then bed.

He went to the kitchen and made himself a steaming cup of chamomile tea. He checked his cell for what had to be the fiftieth time since he got out of class and still no call from Blaise. For some reason, he wasn't all that worried about it, irritated that he hadn't called yes, but with the way his head was pounding he couldn't deal with a 'Blaise is a god' conversation. When they had first started dating, Blaise had been everything he had ever wanted in a partner. Until, the excuses and accusations had started. Draco sighed, he loved Blaise…didn't he?

"Fuck it." Draco sighed heavily and put his empty tea cup in the sink for Schiff to wash in the morning and made his way tiredly to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The American T.V. show 'Parental Control' is seen on MTV.

The information about Patisserie Valerie was found on GOOGLE.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone,

I want to thank everyone for all their kind words and thoughts that were sent to me about my mother. I never expected it and it warmed my heart.

Mom passed away on Monday at 8pm. She slowly fell into a coma and her body just gave out.

I am sorry but I am putting everything on hold for right now. I don't know for how long but I had to at least let you all know.

Your well wishes and prayers were welcomed.

Thank you for all your kind words.

She is now at peace and I will forever remember her that way.

LMG


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being a great BETA though she hasn't actually seen this one yet.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV 'Parental Control'.

ENJOY!

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

Chapter Four

After getting the approval from The Weasley's, which had been easy, Harry was now trying to figure out what they were going to make. It had to be something sweet but simple enough to finish in an hour. Harry was a planner to his core so he would have everything planned out in his mind before they even got to the Bakery. He had to force a giggle, _a giggle!_,down. He didn't know why he was looking forward to this blind date so much. He had been on other blind dates but the anticipation for this one was high.

He hadn't met the boy yet!

Just because he liked Narcissa and Lucius, and knew full well even if not picked by their son he would still see them occasionally, didn't mean he would like the son. Though he knew, somehow, that he was going to absolutely love Draco. He was a having a heavy crush and all for a young man he had never met. _How pathetic was he?_

Another good thing that had come out of this experience, besides the bragging rights of getting a date when Ron did not, was finally being able to think about Dean and what he had done to him without wanting to beat him bloody. Oh, Harry was still angry but the hope for this date and his possible future with Draco seemed to be making those memories more bearable.

Don't get him wrong - if he ever saw that two-timing bastard again he was going to give him a piece of his mind and, more than likely, the nice sucker punch Ginny taught him. For a girl, she was scary.

Turning back to his planning he found just the dessert he was looking for and knew it was going to be perfect. He was going to make his very own HJP's, a few Champaign infused strawberries with dark melted chocolate for dipping on the side, a dark rich heavy Moroccan coffee and a light Oolong tea. With the three dipping sauces for the HJP's he knew instinctively that this would be a great combination (and if it worked out well maybe Mrs. W would let him add it to his personalized Sunday brunch menu).

He had already made an apron with Draco's name on it for him to remember the date with. He planned to give it to him at the end of their date so that gave him plenty of time to decide if it would be a good thing or blow up in his face. Whether or not Draco picked him, Harry still wanted to make this experience memorable.

It was the conversation he was going to have the most trouble with as he wasn't exactly a vocal kind of guy. He was quiet when there were people around him he didn't know. But, considering how easy it had been to talk with Narcissa and Lucius, he thought he would be okay. The thought of being on camera filled him with dread. He'd never been that comfortable around crowds. He hoped that by settling all his concentration on Draco that he would forget the camera's were there. He didn't think it will help.

Harry had a feeling that Draco was going to be a captivating date. With a deep sigh he pushed his doubts down and read over the '_Parental Control _Date' agreement again. With a grin he read over the part about 'physical affection', these Americans and there funny rules. Unless initiated by the datee, Draco, there was none. Harry didn't think he would be initiating anything because he remembered the look in Lucius' eyes when he was asking his questions. It was clear he didn't think this thing was going to work for Draco but he was there and he was participating because he loved his son and woo be to those that would try and hurt him. Harry was just praying he would manage to get his foot out of his mouth for the duration of the date.

* * *

Draco was fuming mad! How dare his parents do this to him! He was not upset about the dates, in fact, he was looking forward to them. No, he was upset because they decided to tell him at dinner.

Sunday dinner.

Sunday dinner with Blaise.

Sunday dinner with Blaise _sitting right there!_

They could have at least have given him some warning. But no! Not them! Now Blaise was mad at him and had cancelled their plans for the night. Blaise had been gone al week with auditions and they had made plans for some serious snogging, hopefully more, and now he had stormed out and left Draco with a big problem he was going to have to take care of his self. Draco stomped to his room in a snit missing the amused look of his parents.

"Your plan seems to be working, my love." Lucius said with a kiss to his wife's temple.

"Of course it is." Narcissa said with a grin and a kiss back.

"Have you been to see Harry yet?"

"I am going tomorrow. I thought I would take him to lunch."

Lucius took her hand and hooked it with his elbow as they slowly walked up the stairs to their room. "Is that allowed?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Just don't get him disqualified. Draco can't pick him if you do." Lucius warned.

"I won't." Narcissa winked at him, "and even if I do, I know where he works."

Lucius laughed softly with his wife as he nodded his head, "of course you do, dear."

"Do you think Draco will like Harry?" Lucius asked as he held their bedroom door open for her to enter first.

"Of course I do. I think he is exactly what he needs to leave Blaise." She moved over to her vanity and sat down to take down the soft chignon she had worn for the day.

"And if he still picks Blaise?"

"He might Lucius, but I think the way Blaise has been acting for a while is starting to get Draco to question why he is with him in the first place."

"What do we do if this doesn't work?" Lucius' voice was slightly muffled as he was half way into his closet.

Narcissa turned to admire the curve of her husbands posterior for a second before reply. "Do not worry, my love, it will. I know my son - he will pick Harry."

Lucius came to stand behind her and took the brush from her hand she had yet to use and slowly started to brush through her long blond hair. They looked at each other trough the mirror and saw twin looks of hope. "And if he doesn't, Cissa?"

"Then I don't know my son at all and I refuse to believe that."

Lucius kept silent as there was not much he could say about that. Narcissa sighed and then said softly, "we have to believe we are doing the right thing, Lucius."

He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I know and I think we are."

"I as well."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the smiled at each other. They were both looking forward to this Saturday. It had been decided that Lucius' pick would come on Friday and Narcissa's pick would come on Saturday. The production people had wanted it the other way around but Narcissa over ruled them. Harry needed to be that last one Draco had a date with so that it was fresher in his mind than the other boy. They both knew that Blaise had a hold on their son but hoped that the young mans behavior of the last few weeks, especially the week coming up, would start to grate on Draco's nerves.

Neither looked forward to sitting in their living room with Blaise as the insecure, and incredibly rude, young man would not be able to keep his mouth shut. Since they were counting on it they weren't that worried about what he would say. One thing they had managed to instill in their son was respect for his elders. Blaise had ruined that. Hopefully that delightful young Harry would change that and bring back the charming and helpful son they'd had before.

* * *

The Weasley's hadn't stopped their teasing by Monday morning, in fact, it had gotten worse for Harry- and Ron. For Harry because he was so worked up over someone he hadn't met yet and for Ron because he hadn't been picked. Harry didn't think Ron's face had ever been that red for that long before. He couldn't stop himself from joining the teasing, after all, Ron _had _blackmailed him!

Harry was in the backroom with Ron unloading the weekly truck when he heard his name called from the front. He turned to see an unusually excited Mrs. W calling him to come in. She hugged him tightly and squealed softly in his ear.

"She's here." He tried to pull back to look but she kept him held tightly to her chest to whisper to him.

"Who's here, Mrs. W?"

"The woman who wants you to make her son happy of course, Harry." Harry turned at the cultured and smooth voice -that he hoped was in her sons voice as well- in shock to see her standing there so casually.

"Mrs. Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

The look on his face must have been suitably comical because she giggled and then took his arm to pull him towards the inside of the shop. Harry followed her obediently not even thinking about objecting. "I have come to kidnap you for lunch."

That made Harry stopped abruptly and for her to falter as he turned to her. "Can you do that?"

"I didn't ask, my dear Harry." She grinned up at him with a fairly convincing evil smile. "Are you going to tell?"

Harry laughed in delight, "absolutely not!"

They smiled wickedly at each other. Harry turned to Mrs. W and she nodded with a happy smile.

"Go on, Harry. Ron can finish the truck. Have fun, dear." She too smiled wickedly at the pair. It had been her that Harry had confided all his worry to about every aspect of his life. She had been the one to save him from his neglectful family and was one of the few people he trusted implacably.

Harry kissed her on the forehead, "I'll tell you all later."

"Later then, dear." The aging red-head turned to the beautiful aristocratic lady that had been coming to her shop for years but had never gotten to know all that well. "I do hope your son loves Harry as much as we do."

"My dear Mrs. Weasley, I do believe he will." The women shared a look that Harry couldn't define.

Mrs. W kissed his cheek and ushered him to the door. It was a dear heartfelt wish of hers that Harry find someone to love him and she had a feeling that this was going to be it for him. He was the kind of person that put his all into the one he loved and it had broke her heart all over again to have to sit him down and tell him that Dean was cheating on him. That lost little boy from years ago had stared back at her for the first time in forever and his broken voice whispering, begging, her too be wrong…it still brought tears to her eyes to think about it. Hearing a loud bang from the back she immediately started yelling, knowing exactly who had done it.

"Ron!" Harry and Narcissa heard as the door closed and they threw each other a look and laughed as Narcissa held out her arm and Harry took it like a gentleman and they walked the few blocks, head together, whispering.

He found himself led from the shop and down the street to a little side café that he loved.

"So…" he began once they had their drinks taken care of, "to what do I owe the pleasure of the outing?"

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow and when the look was returned they broke out in giggles - again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The American T.V. show 'Parental Control' is seen on MTV.

The information about Patisserie Valerie was found at: .uk/

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being a great BETA though she hasn't actually seen this one yet.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV 'Parental Control'.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

* * *

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

Chapter Five

"Please don't take offense Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Narcissa, Harry." She quickly interrupted.

Harry stopped for a second a blush rising -again- on his cheeks but he gave in gracefully with a tilt of his head, "Narcissa, but why are you and Mr. Malfoy so set on me?"

Narcissa took her time to study the young man sitting across from her before speaking. The last fifteen minutes of their conversation had certainly cemented her decision to pick Harry but she could also tell that this was a question that had really been bothering him.

"Ha-," she paused before being struck by a sudden inspiration. If she was correct… "My son is very stubborn. He is willful, intelligent, and in my opinion very beautiful inside and out." She watched as Harry's eyes dilated. She knew that he desired her son based on her and Lucius' looks but she didn't think that he really understood what Draco actually looked like. Not that she thought either of them shallow enough to base attraction just on looks but she wasn't stupid either- she knew it would play a big part of it all too.

"But…he is also ashamed of himself."

Harry's brow drew together in confusion and then it cleared when it dawned on him why that could be, he had after all, went through the same thing. "Because he's gay."

It wasn't a question and Narcissa didn't take it as such. "For some unknown reason it was easier for my husband and I to accept that part of our son than it was for him to even acknowledge a most iatrical part of himself. Lucius and I despaired that he would become depressed enough to do something stupid."

She did not miss the unconscious move Harry made to his right wrist. She had been right she thought with a rush of glee though it was tinged with sadness that she has been right as well. This young man was perfect for her son and the more time she spent with him the more right she knew she was. It also didn't hurt that the boy in question seemed to infatuated with Draco already.

Narcissa sighed but knew she couldn't leave Harry hanging like that so continued. "The first time he brought Blaise home we were ecstatic. We thought that finally, Draco could be happy… and he was for a while." She paused to take a sip of her tea to gather her thoughts again and missed the narrowing of the green eyes of the suddenly angry man across from her.

"What did he do to him?" Harry's voice was colder than any she had heard in a long time.

Narcissa looked up in shock at the cold voice. She recognized a familiar pain in his eyes, one she had seen the day of the interview. She sighed and put her cup down and then reached out and slowly touched the tightly gripped fist on the table. "I do believe that you have more in common with Draco than first thought, Harry." She said softly.

"Oh, God…" Harry whispered, his voice was deep and haunted and the pain in his eyes not shadowed anymore.

It was a few moments of tense silence before Harry spoke again. His eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears and his voice was shaky, "I'm so sorry."

"He doesn't know." Narcissa tried to say it gently but knew her tone fell flat.

"What!"

"We couldn't tell him."

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew what that felt like to have your family sit you down to tell you the person you thought loved you unconditionally - didn't.

"We hope that these dates will at least open his eyes to what he could, and deserves to, have."

"Why me?" Harry still desperately needed to know for a reason he didn't want to closely examine right this minute.

"Because you remind me of him." Narcissa said simply.

"I don't understand."

"You are stubborn, willful, intelligent, beautiful, driven - everything my son is as well."

"You do know that opposites really don't attract right?" He teased but she answered seriously.

"I do. But you have something that Draco lacks, Harry." Harry heard the teasing in her voice but was thrown by the expression on her face. They didn't match.

"What?"

"Fun." To her that one word said it all.

"-" Harry could only stare at her in confusion.

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head at Harry's clueless-ness. "You have fun and it shows with the way you carry yourself and talk."

"Draco lacks fun?" Harry asked, he didn't think he had been more confused in his life.

"He lacks the ability to have fun." Narcissa corrected.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. Tell me Harry, what made you decide to go skydiving for you birthday?"

Harry scowled. What had that to do with anything? "I…oh." Brainflash! "I wanted too."

Narcissa waited patiently while Harry thought it out. She wasn't disappointed when his eyes lit up a second later.

"So, what your saying is that Draco has been so driven to succeed and ashamed by his preferences that he hasn't tried to live?" Harry was proud he had figured it out.

"Yes." Narcissa smiled, grateful that Harry understood so quickly.

"And you think I can help him?"

"Harry," Narcissa grinned at the boy she hoped to call her son-in-law some day. "I _know _you can."

"I will do my best Narcissa. I feel…well like I already know him." Harry said sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced to the side. He was so cute! Narcissa thought.

She looked at him shrewdly, "and you are afraid he will not pick you?"

"Of course." His tome was filled with truth but his self-depreciating smile almost made her giggle. "I am not normally so talkative. I have trouble connecting to most people my age."

"Draco has the same problems. He was born into an influential family and grew up quickly. I think that has helped him but also cause problems for him."

Harry nodded, he could see that.

"Besides, even of he doesn't pick you," Narcissa grinned -evilly- Harry thought. "I know where you work."

Harry's shocked laugh was loud. "You know, my dear Narcissa, you will make a wonderful Mother-in law to some lucky guy one day."

"Of course." She turned her nose up and sniffed aristocratically. "I am the best."

They fell into giggles together and the rest of their conversation was light hearted. Harry told her what he had planned and listened intently to her suggestions, which surprisingly, she didn't have many. When it was time to get back to work he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her gently with a whispered "Thank you," he walked back to the shop.

If he spent the rest of the day with a bright smile on his face and an attention span that lasted mere minutes, no one mentioned it.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

* * *

The American T.V. show 'Parental Control' is seen on MTV.

The information about Patisserie Valerie was found at: http:/www(dot) patisserie-valerie(dot) co(dot)uk/

I do not personally know the rules that the contestants have to follow. Being as this is my story, and I can do what I want, just imagine I know the rules and the rules are what I say. It's better that way for my peace of mind, yours too, I would think!

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. Remember this note from up top? Keep it in mind. Having something written out is far different than having something posted. Any self-proclaimed author will tell you that. I do not know what some do but I have a very bad habit of talking out certain scenes because if it doesn't sound right it will not read right…in my opinion anyway.**

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being a great BETA though she hasn't actually seen this one yet.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV 'Parental Control'.

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. **

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

* * *

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

Chapter Six

Draco had never been so angry at another person as he was right now. Blaise had bailed on him - again. The lame excuse that Theo was sick only managed to make him even more suspicious. Theo had been just fine in class this morning. Draco flopped on his bed fighting tears. He loved Blaise. Why was he treating him this way? What had Draco done? It wasn't his fault that his parents had went to that American show. He had argued and argued with them Sunday night, in front of Blaise, with Blaise, and he still blamed Draco! Sometimes... sometimes he thought it just wasn't worth it. He had been happier alone.

With that depressing thought he decided to go on these dates with an open mind. He didn't think he was going to find a man to replace Blaise but he did think it was going to be fun. He would never tell anyone but he was actually looking forward to the dates. It wouldn't do to ruin his cool and calm reputation, and worry his parents, by letting anyone know. A knock at his door drew him from his thoughts about how he hoped his parents would at least pick someone hot for him, and he looked up to see his mother peeking around his doorway. He didn't blame her for that he had been throwing things just minutes before.

"Yes, mother?"

Narcissa gaze was sharp and Draco could tell she wanted to say something but all she said was, "Blaise not coming tonight?" He managed to keep his expression clear and only nodded to his mother in reply. "Would like to join me for a late tea and scones?" Narcissa watched as Draco's eyes lit up.

Draco grinned, his mother always knew how to cheer him up. "With cream?"

"Of course." Draco got up to follow his mother out to the terrace where Gyle, their cook, had set up the tea service and a platter on plenty of scones.

"Thank you, Gyle." Only with her family, and the man who had served her family for over thirty years, would Narcissa's voice have this softness and respect. This man had practically raised her and when she had married Lucius she had begged her parents to let him come with her. Lucius, who would give his new bride anything she wanted, didn't protest. So, Gyle and his wife who helped clean the house, along with his son and nephew who drove them around and kept up with their garden and many other little things around the house came with her. Gyle's daughter, Noami, was Narcissa's personal assistant and her son was working his way up at Malfoy Enterprise's. Just because the Gilford family could be classified as the Malfoy's servants didn't mean they were ever looked down upon by the family they served.

Draco had grown up with the kind old gentleman and his equally kind wife and one of the first fight he and Blaise had had was because of him. Draco loved Gyle's scones, it was one of the only things Greta, his wife, allowed him to make.

"So," Narcissa said after taking a delicate sip of her Earl Grey tea, "I haven't seen you in a few days, son. How are you?"

"Fine mother." Draco kept his tone light.

"Draco." He tried to ignore his mothers warning tone but he couldn't.

"He's mad at me because I wouldn't tell you no."

"About the dates?"

"Yes."

Narcissa studied him for a second before speaking. "Draco we did not do this to hurt you."

"I know mother." By some miracle he kept his voice even.

"We just want you to experience something more than Blaise."

"I don't think experience is what you guys really had in mind." Draco said dryly.

Narcissa blushed prettily, "you know what I mean, son."

Draco sighed, "I do, mother."

"I just don't like to see you sad."

"I'm not sad mother just - frustrated. He makes it out to be my fault this had happened."

"I'm sure the other in this feel the same way we just want you to be happy, son."

"And...you think I am not now?"

Narcissa didn't say a word she just looked at Draco. He hated that look.

"Ok, ok...you're right. I'm not." Draco would pout and cross his arms if he didn't know it would make him look like a 2 year old and if he wanted his parents to take him seriously he had to stop doing that.

Narcissa smiled, she knew her son very well to know what he was thinking. She turned on 'gentle mother mode' to convince Draco to give these other men a chance. "Then go out there," here she hardened her voice just a little, "and keep an open mind," gentle voice again, "and just have fun, Draco."

"I..." Draco sighed in frustration but knew deep down she was right, "I'll try, mom."

She knew by him calling her mom he was more unsure of himself than they thought. "Good, that is all we ask for now."

They spent the next hour talking about little things. When Draco went to bed that night he was looking forward to the dates starting tomorrow. Maybe it was time to have some fun. He just hoped he liked the one his dad picked. He may have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth but one thing he hated were snobs.

* * *

Friday started off with a spectacular fight between Blaise and Draco. Luckily, the camera crew had not finished setting up and the fact that Draco had shoved him into one of the parts of the house that was forbidden to the crews by his father, it was not taped. He couldn't believe some of the things Blaise had said to him. And the insults to his parents! He'd wanted to hit him. Had his boyfriend always talked to him this way or were his eyes and ears open for the first time since he had met him? He wished he knew.

Now that the show was about to start filming the were sitting on the couches, not talking to each other. The personal interviews were absolutely horrible. And the questions they asked! The monologue they had to say was stupid. All his optimism from last night was gone and now all he wanted to do was go to his room and hide under his soft down comforter and multiple pillows so that no one would see him crying. If this didn't work out he was going to be very angry with his parents. For right now, he forced himself to pay attention to what the ugly man in front of him was droning on about.

The ringing of the doorbell cut through the heavy silence that had fallen after a particular rude comment from Blaise to his Mother that had his Father looking at his boy friend and promising death if he said another word. Unfortunately, Draco had missed what he had said because he was contemplating offering his advise to the greasy haired man who was standing in front of him. He really hated it when people didn't take care of themselves. He had some great shampoo that would fix his hard and a simple facewash would clear up his skin. Fantasizing his death, which he was sure would come about if he said a word to the man he couldn't remember what his name was, he had forgotten were he was and what was about to happen. god! He hated his parents right now!

He was completely shocked when his father, Lucius Malfoy...Lord Lucius Malfoy...bounced up from the couch and stated cheerfully, "that's my pick."  
He wondered if he was somehow already dead because he was definitely in another dimension right now. The man his father returned with was shocking. His father picked this guy for him? Draco ignored Blaise's glare as he got slowly to his feet. He stared at the boy, because he could be no older that 18, before him. He was tanned; had short black, blonde, and red streaked hair; multiple, visible, tattoo's; was skinnier than Draco and that was saying a lot; vivid chocolate brown eyes and he had some kind of bar in his ear. When he smiled at Draco it lit his whole face up. Draco had to admit he was very striking.

Lucius set a hand on the boys shoulder, "Draco, this is Valerian Roberts. Val this is my son, Draco Malfoy." Draco wanted to roll his eyes, just like his father to give proper introductions at a time like this.

Draco ignored Blaise's unnecessarily loud snort and smiled at Val. "Nice to meet you, Val."

Val grinned again, this time with a predatory look in his eyes. Draco just stood there and let the other boy check him out from head to toe starting to feel just a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Have fun, Draco." His mother said when Val grabbed his hand to pull him out the door.

"Not too much." Blaise's voice was filled with ire and before they could leave the room he had jumped up and kissed Draco harshly. It was so unexpected and brief that he didn't have a chance to respond before Blaise pulled away. The last thing he saw before the door closed was his fathers angry face and his mothers worried one. He wanted to be just as angry as his father and as worried as his mother but the 'selfish 2-year old brat' part of him that hadn't yet grown up felt that they should feel that, this was their fault after all.

"So...what do you have planned for us?"

And with that question Draco's day went downhill fast.

* * *

Harry was anxious all day Friday. Thankfully, Mrs Weasley kept Ron and the Twins from bothering him too much. That wasn't to say they weren't able to get some teasing in but it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

When 4p.m. rolled around he breathed a sigh of relief. Draco's first date was over. He spent the rest of the night worrying about his part of the date hoping what he had decided to do was the right thing. Since Narcissa had agreed it was a perfect date he hadn't changed much of what he had already planned out. He had taken her suggestions to heart though and changed the tea to a nice Earl Grey but that was all. He checked that everything was ready at the shop then went home to try and get some sleep.

He had to be at the shop at 7a.m. to do the opening baking. The camera crew would be there at at 10a.m. to set up and he needed to have the time to get cleaned up and changed before he went to pick Draco up at 11.a.m.

* * *

Draco was not speaking to Blaise right now. He had watched the tape from the house of his time with Val. How dare he say those things to his parents! Some were right, the guy had been pretty lame at times but the date had been fun none-the-less. He'd never been bowling before and he had to admit though it was fun he probably would never be very good at it. Draco was skinny because he had a high metabolism not because he worked out six days a week and he had never been bowling in his life! How was he suppose to know there was a certain way to move? He did manage to keep the ball out of the gutter a few times but his score hadn't gotten above 60.

The fight had been a bad one because Draco had kissed the guy. Not on the mouth, but on the cheek, as a thank you for helping him when he had twisted his ankle and only because the dude had asked for it. Val had wanted something more it was plain to see by the disappointment on his face when he had only gotten a quick kiss on the check instead of the one he had asked for. Draco would do that though and not just because they were being filmed but because he wouldn't do that to Blaise. It would make Draco feel like he was cheating even though he was not and by some of the things Blaise had said he knew it and that was why he had been so upset. As if Blaise staking his claim before the date wasn't enough.

Sometimes Draco didn't know what he was doing anymore. He was so confused about everything he wasn't sure if he was coming or going. He'd always been confident...where had that gone? Why was he so messed up now? Shouldn't he have already gone through all this when he realized he was gay? Why now? Finally he just sighed and looked at the clock to see it was almost midnight and here he was laying in his bed like an idiot hoping that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Harry woke Saturday morning with a headache having not slept very well. He took a few percitmentol with his morning tea and made his way to the shop. He lost himself, as usual, in his morning baking routine glad for that fact as it took his anxious mind away from his date with Draco. He'd worried most the night that Narcissa coming to see him didn't ruin his chances. He didn't even want to think about how obsessive he was being about this either. He'd never pictured himself as a stalked but he could admit to himself that the last few days just might have turned him into one. Thing is, he also didn't care and that alone was frightening to him.

_Was this going to turn out like he wanted? Would he really turn into stalker dude? Why in the world did this matter so much to him?_ With a firm shake of his head he managed to push all those thoughts aside and hurry or he would be late.

Once done he had just enough time to run back to his loft to shower and change before leaving to pick Draco up. He had picked out his outfit for today last night so it only took him 20 minutes to get ready. The car the studio sent over was waiting on him when he came down and he spent the ride listening to the rules from a different greasy haired man. 'Did all Americans have greasy hair or just sleazy looking producers' he thought with a grin. He'd lived in America and he had met his share of greasy, bald, clean cut and shaved men but it seemed to him that the studio only sent over the greasy headed ones.

The house that they pulled up to was impressive, not ostentatious but clearly expensive. Not what he was used to but then he wasn't one who needed a lot of extra space. He hated to clean and doing dishes was a chore he did not like at all, the reason most things he owned could be thrown away once used.

He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans before reaching for the doorbell. He drew a deep calming breath when he heard the footsteps coming close. He mentally stomped on both the imaginary devil and the angel dancing on his shoulder. One was chanting in his Uncle's voice _'that he would never amount to anything and no one could love a freak like him'_ and the other chanting in Mrs. W's voice _'pick me! pick me!'_

_'Please let this work'_ he thought as the door started to open.

Narcissa opened the door, glad that Harry was finally here. The morning had been rough as no one, it seemed, had gotten a good night sleep. Blaise was still angry over yesterday and had taken it out on Draco with his rather foul mouth. Only her tight grip on Lucius' arm kept him from flailing the boy alive for some of the things he had said. She could tell that Draco had been embarrassed but was proud he had been able to control his temper. As she opened the door she sent out a silent prayer that this idea of hers worked.

"Harry," she couldn't stop her smile at the younger man before her. She could tell he was very nervous by the action of wiping his hands on his pants leg but was pleased to see no nervousness on his face.

On impulse Harry leaned in and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for having me." He had gotten semi-used to the cameras but still feared of doing something stupid that the whole world would see.

"Our pleasure, Harry, please, come in and I will introduce you."

Harry tried desperately to calm his racing heart but just couldn't. He managed a small smile as Narcissa led him down a long hall to what he could only assume was a living room. He had a few second to glance around the lavish room when a soft gasp drew his attention. He turned, heart in his throat, silent prayer on his lips and excitement shining in his eyes, to face what he had been dreaming of for weeks.

'Please, please, please let him like me...'

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

* * *

The American T.V. show 'Parental Control' is seen on MTV.

The information about Patisserie Valerie was found at: http:/www(dot) patisserie-valerie(dot) co(dot)uk/

I do not personally know the rules that the contestants have to follow. Being as this is my story, and I can do what I want, just imagine I know the rules and the rules are what I say. It's better that way for my peace of mind, yours too, I would think!

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. Remember this note from up top? Keep it in mind. Having something written out is far different than having something posted. Any self-proclaimed author will tell you that. I do not know what some do but I have a very bad habit of talking out certain scenes because if it doesn't sound right it will not read right…in my opinion anyway.**

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being a great BETA though she has not actually seen this one yet.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: AU. NO MAGIC! Draco's parents hated his boyfriend. So much so that they decided to do something about it. Taken from the American show on MTV Parental Control'.

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late.**_

ENJOY!

**PARENTAL CONTROL**

Chapter Seven

Harry didn't know what was wrong with him but he needed to get himself under control before he blew this chance. Narcissa may have her heart set on him but he knew Draco was his own person and would need to make his own choices. Especially in this situation. Harry would not want to to be with Draco if he felt he was forced to pick him. He was nodding hello to Lucius when he the soft gasp registered and he took a calming breath and briefly closed his eyes for strength before to face the other two in the room. This was it. This was a life changing moment and he hoped to live through it with his heart intact.

Lucius and Narcissa were standing near Harry, by each other, and on the large green sectional sofa in front of him sat two men around his age. One was an olive skinned, possibly Italian, male that was very striking. It was obvious he was tall, about two inches taller than himself, with close-cropped curly dark brown hair, bright doe brown eyes, multiple piercings, and a nice body. Though all of it added up to a nice outer package, Harry felt that there just seemed to be something off with him. Harry couldn't pinpoint what it was he felt but he'd had those feelings about other people before, not that it had even done him any good in his own love-life but he was able to see it for others. However, it was the other male on the couch that took his breath away. He was shorter that the man sitting next to him but that is where the similarities ended. Soft blue eyes caught Harry's but not before he had gotten a look, though brief it was enough, at the other boy. Pale features were offset by rosy cheeks and pink full lips. Smoldering baby blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, long limbs and a thin but nicely proportioned body which was clothed nicely but not over-done were all seen and cataloged quickly.

* * *

Draco had been surprised when his parents had said nothing about Blaise's vicious comments. In fact, he couldn't interpret the look on his fathers face, he had seen it before when a deal someone had told him wouldn't be profitable landed him more money than even he had predicted it would, what he saw on his father's face at that time was triumph. Why would his father look like that? And why, oh why, on God's green earth was his mother jumping up and down in excitement? Yes, this was her pick but come on..._what exactly was going on here_, he thought as he narrowed his eyes at his mother in thought.

He told her he would give this a chance but that was all he was going to do. A three hour date with someone he'd not met before probably wasn't going to make him give up Blaise. He'd had fun with Val yesterday it was true but it wasn't enough. When the doorbell rang his mothers excitement was palpable. He could hear her voice great her choice but couldn't hear her words. None of his earlier misgivings mattered when the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked in behind his mother. He was so lost in looking that he didn't hear his own gasp. Blaise did and so did the young man before him. Bright shining green eyes shifted quickly to where he and Blaise were sitting and Draco saw a man approximately his height with long messy black hair, full red lips, a very nice body in nice but not expensive clothes. He was...well, Draco was sure he could come up with plenty of words for what this man was but he had to settle for just one - beautiful. He had to make a fist of the hand by his leg to stop from reaching out to see if his hair was as soft as it looked or if that body was as tight and lean as he thought it would be.

Draco stiffened when a soft scratchy voice said, "hello". Holy crap! What was wrong with him? As Blaise reached out and grabbed his hand tightly all Draco could do was pray he didn't make a fool of himself while on a date with this god-like creature.

* * *

Narcissa saw her sons reaction to his first look at Harry and couldn't help but rejoice. She reached out and grabbed Lucius arm so that she wouldn't react any more than she already had. Their family was going to be on T.V. and though this was an American show she knew all her friends and others of her social standing would be watching this episode if not to commiserate with her but for fodder for the next big scandal. She didn't want that for Draco. She did this to get him to open his eyes and see what else was out there. She knew Harry was the one to do it too. She also had a fond hope that this could be come something more. She honestly thought that Harry could be it for Draco. She settled at Lucius' squeeze of her hand and sent him a grateful look.

"Draco, this is Harry. Harry, my son Draco." Narcissa made sure to keep her voice calm and easy although she was sure, based on the narrowing of Draco's eyes earlier he had figured out what was going on. Never let it be said her son wasn't intelligent. She just prayed this was one area he would use that brain of his to see Harry for what he could be for him. Neither she nor Lucius feared that Harry would hurt Draco but that it would be the other way around. Without knowing, Draco could destroy this wonderful boy and if she hadn't been so confident that she knew her son better than he thought she did she never would have put Harry through this.

* * *

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting in praise of whatever Deity brought this creature to earth. He smiled as he watched as Draco pulled his arm out of his boyfriends grip and moved to stand. He was pleased to see that he was just an inch, maybe, taller than him. Harry fought to keep his smile polite instead of grinning like a fool. God! This man hadn't even spoke yet and Harry wanted to jump him. He let himself give a brief nod to Draco parents before he even looked at Draco's boyfriend to acknowledge him. The death glare he was receiving would have given him chills in any other situation but this one only made his eyes glint dangerously and his smile quirk on one side. Harry only allowed that one glance and then he turned all his attention to Draco. He was proud that the hand he held out was not shaking.

"Draco," he said in his husky voice that was low and gruff with a hint of sexuality that underlined it. He knew what he sounded like and he purposefully lowered his voice as far as it would go on that one word without sounded completely stupid and he watched in satisfaction as the blue eyes dilated in what he hoped was lust. Actually he hoped a hell of a lot.

* * *

Draco managed to stand while Harry was looking at his parents and Blaise. The quirky smile at Blaise made him want to laugh and he barely managed not too. The hand that Harry held out to him was strong looking and that said a lot about him. In fact, there wasn't anything so far that he didn't like about Harry. Draco grasped Harry's hand in his own and was shocked by the electrical shock he felt when their skin touched. "Harry."

Draco heard Blaise snort behind him and them heard movement as he got up. Draco knew he was going to kiss him like he did in front of Val and for the first time since he had met him Draco didn't want Blaise to kiss him. However, there was nothing he could do to stop him without making the situation very bad. Blaise had a temper and though he had never physically hurt him Draco knew the potential was there. It was the one thing he feared about his boyfriend and the one thing he had known Theo wasn't lying about. Theo swore that Blaise had never laid a hand on anyone and Draco believed him. When the strong arms went around his waist and Blaise kissed his neck he never let his eyes fall from Harry. He didn't know what made him do it but he just couldn't look away. Harry didn't look away either so he felt sure it was okay.

When he was pulled around for the kiss instinct kicked in and he knew not to push Blaise so much right now if for some unknown, god-awful, reason Harry did something that turned him off he would still have Blaise to come back too. He ignored how that thought didn't excite him as it used to and finally figured out that this was what his mother had wanted all along. Oh, he was positive she wanted him to pick Harry, he could tell by her excitement when he arrived, but Draco also knew that this was what his parents had hoped to accomplish since the beginning. He had to give it to them, when they wanted to give him a boost they sure did it in style. After a few seconds of kissing Blaise he pulled back and gave him a soft smile and turned to his mother who hugged him close and his father nodded to him as he was shaking Harry's hand.

"Have fun, dears," his mothers cultured voice came as he turned to Harry.

They smiled at each other and Harry made the motion for Draco to go before him. Draco smiled and nodded before heading to the front door. He couldn't wait for this date to start.

* * *

Harry was not shocked at the sound of Draco's voice as he figured it would be a cross between the haughty tone of Lucius' and the cultured tone of Narcissa's but it still did something to him to hear the smoothness of his voice. He clenched his teeth to stop his natural want to protest the man-handling Blaise was doing to Draco but kept his smile up as well as he was able. He saw the look that passed between Draco's parents and knew this was just a way to stake claim for Blaise. He'd let him have his moment because all it was doing was making him more determined to win Draco's heart. He was concerned that this fascination with Draco, coming so hard and so quick, would be the end of him but it was not going to stop him. He never acted this way, it wasn't in his nature, or so he thought. Maybe, like Draco, he hadn't found the one that would make him risk anything to have. Narcissa had listened to him when he told her his fear about this strong feeling he already had for Draco and she had shared his concern but also told him that she didn't believe that he was someone who would ever let it control him. She believed that even if it didn't work out between them that would end up always being close friends. Standing here now he had to agree with her.

He could tell already that the other man had no interest to have a long-term relationship with Draco but knew it was not his place to say anything. Today would be about him and Draco and he would make the most of the next three hours and if he lost to the piece of shit in front of him tomorrow he knew it wouldn't be for long. Harry had no intention of losing Draco, not now. He let their eyes catch and was told so much about this person by that one look that it made him very uncomfortable. He remembered what he had told Lucius at the interview _eyes are the window into the soul, you can learn everything that matters about someone just by looking them in the eye and that you could hide emotions behind a cold mask but rarely can you hide from someone looking in your eyes_.

As he turned to follow Draco out he sent one more quirky smile to his competition. _Game on._

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

* * *

The American T.V. show 'Parental Control' is seen on MTV.

The information about Patisserie Valerie was found at: http: - ..uk ~if you don't know how to fix this so you can go to the site let me know~!

_I do not personally know the rules that the contestants have to follow. Being as this is my story, and I can do what I want, just imagine I know the rules and the rules are what I say. It's better that way for my peace of mind, yours too, I would think!_

**So, I could get a big-ass idea and change everything and then the bubble could burst and then change nothing. Remember this note from up top? Keep it in mind. Having something written out is far different than having something posted. Any self-proclaimed author will tell you that. I do not know what some do but I have a very bad habit of talking out certain scenes because if it doesn't sound right it will not read right…in my opinion anyway.**

_**Also, no internet access right now so that is why this one is so late. I'm not fond of the new formatting on here as it is so hard to get the chapters to do what you want them too, but, I'm not complaining or my stories might get deleted or something.**_

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


End file.
